Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wearable device and a method for controlling the same.
With the rapid spread of electronic devices such as smartphones, most of the world has already witnessed one electronic device per person. This means that the electronic devices have become a part of people's daily lives, and in practice, people have recognized that the electronic devices make their lives easier.
The popularization of the electronic devices is leading to the spread of wearable devices performing various functions in association with the electronic devices. The wearable device may include such devices as, for example, a smart watch (Samsung Galaxy Gear™), a smart band, and so forth. The wearable device is generally worn on a user's wrist, and obtains the user's biometric information (e.g., a heart rate) to provide to the user.
The user may move while wearing the wearable device and this may provide an unwanted input to the wearable device with respect to the biometric information. Moreover, the conventional wearable device is configured to obtain the user's biometric information, ignoring, for example, the user's body condition such as, for example, skin temperature. As a result, the user's biometric information may be skewed due to the user's body condition. In addition, the conventional wearable device is configured to simply provide the recently obtained biometric information to the user, failing to intuitively provide various information associated with a user's change history of the biometric information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.